pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Griffguy26
Edit If you are adding new sections, then at least follow the layout. "Appearance" section is not the norm, but "Physiology" is. Energy ''X'' 18:12, April 22, 2019 (UTC) whoops can you please fix that? Griffguy26 (talk) 18:37, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Reply Thats because they were probably not there. It is better to get your information from a source rather than looking at the trailers and assuming you saw something. The "Fearow" in the trailer was actually a Braviary. As for other Pokémon, we still can't tell what they are. Just because there is a simple bird Pokémon there, doesn't automatically mean that it is a Pidgey or Spearow. It could easily be any other bird Pokémon like Starly or Chatot. As for the poster & statue Pokémon, they don't need to be added because they are not relevant and are not a physical appearance. Please stop undoing my edits and only count confirmed appearances. The website is updated daily whenever a new trailer is out, so please leave the page alone until the movie comes out or it may get locked so nobody can edit it. TheWikiOddish (talk) 21:59, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for understand. TheWikiOddish (talk) 22:00, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Look I'd do understand it, but when the movie actually came out we have to see it for ourselves in order to confirmed it. Griffguy26 (talk) 22:09, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Edit Energy X already undid your edit and explained why. Instead of doing the same thing again and getting into potential edit wars, just adapt and listen to his advice, it's no big deal. Jazzcookie (talk) 16:36, May 9, 2019 (UTC) gotcha Griffguy26 (talk) 16:39, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Re:Detective Pikachu Not yet, I'm not sure if I will do that one next or jump right to Unbroken Bonds since I am behind a few sets and I'm still finishing up Lost Thunder.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:31, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Well you can put the lost thunder on hold since there's not much for the pokecards from the live action movie. Griffguy26 (talk) 19:32, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Nah, I prefer to finish Lost Thunder first before moving to another set or else I might end up never finishing it if I start with another set.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:48, May 13, 2019 (UTC) good point Griffguy26 (talk) 20:51, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Edit Mind that you are writing info for Origin section, rather than Physiology. The latter should describe the appearance of the Pokémon (its colors, shape etc.), not what it is based upon. Energy ''X'' 21:11, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Gotcha, but here's the thing how can describe it when the physical appearance is on the origin? Griffguy26 (talk) 21:15, May 16, 2019 (UTC) :Just describe what you see, then write what it is actually based on in trivia section. Energy ''X'' 21:16, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Who's That Pokémon I am finished with X & Y. I'm waiting for the weekend to start and finish Kalos Quest. Just please don't edit the page because the notice said so. Otherwise, there will just be some akward empty header there for 2 days. Please refrain from editing it. TheWikiOddish (talk) 02:48, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Oh I got it after I'll put in the Kalos Quest Headder okay? Griffguy26 (talk) 02:51, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Carkoal I can try, but it won be easy, Lego Master BB, November 3, 2019. Reply To prevent people from adding unconfirmed stuff, should be unlocked either today or tomorrow. Most likely today since the game starts to release officially in some parts of the world soon. Also, please sign your message next time.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:22, November 14, 2019 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean. As far as I know the 818 file is the right one?--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:31, November 14, 2019 (UTC) There, fixed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:34, November 14, 2019 (UTC) If that's so, feel free to fix it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:05, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, I know about that site.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:35, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Well, it doesn't matter if the game is released today, copying images from other sites is not allowed (in this case Serebii). I have no idea when the official artworks are going to come out.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:13, November 15, 2019 (UTC) No because as I said, copying images from other sites is not allowed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:18, November 15, 2019 (UTC) If that's what you want to do, go for it as long it's not copied from other sites.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:36, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Why do you keep uploading images you copied from other sites? I just found the copied images of Boltund and Dubwool here and here. If I see you uploading images again that are copied from another site, I will ban you since I have warned you twice now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:09, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Those are just sites for example, that's why it says 'such as'. That it is not listed, doesn't mean you can copy it from that site and I'm pretty sure the site you got it from is a fan site.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:16, November 15, 2019 (UTC) It isn't, I'm pretty sure only https://www.pokemon.com/us/ is the official one and everything that isn't is a fan site.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:22, November 15, 2019 (UTC) User Yes, I mean FanDemon123. DragonSpore18 (talk) 00:24 November 17, 2019 (UTC) Re:Templates When I have time and somebody else doesn't have done so by that time. Also regarding the Pokémon images, you can just name them like '811Thwackey.png'. It's how they should be called and they will be automatically added, so editing the page won't be necessary.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:13, November 18, 2019 (UTC) I'll do that later as well when I have time. Just in case you don't know, .jpg images won't work, they'll need to be .png images to be automatically added.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:21, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Reply Done. But do mind to categorize your images with Category:Generation VIII Pokémon artwork Energy ''X'' 21:11, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Don't rush me, I'm still busy renaming the images. Also, like Energy said above, categorize your images with Category:Generation VIII Pokémon artwork--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:38, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Would have been nice if you named them the right way because I have to rename those images again. Also for the second time, categorize your images with Category:Generation VIII Pokémon artwork.--Lordranged7 (talk) 23:26, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Don't think I will do so atm. Feel free to do it yourself.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:43, November 20, 2019 (UTC)